Child's play
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Su amo quería jugar con él.


Una especie de AU en la que Ramsay y Theon son unos adorables shota

* * *

**Child's play**

Theon Greyjoy desde que tenía conciencia siempre había sido un esclavo. Parado en el parque del mercado, el mercader lo exhibía hasta que el sol caía y por la noche lo golpeaba por ser flaco, huesudo y desgarbado. Nadie quería un esclavo con esas características, excepto Roose Bolton.

Theon fue comprado por el Señor de Fuerte Terror, para cumplir la función de regalo en el décimo día del nombre de su bastardo. Ramsay era compasivo con Theon, al menos cuando no le daba "razones" para que lo maltrate. El mismo día en que llegó a su nuevo hogar perdió un dedo, el meñique de su mano izquierda, únicamente por haberlo llamado Snow.

Theon había aprendido que decir y que no, apreciaba los pocos dedos que le quedaban. Entre juego y juego un nuevo dedo iba desapareciendo, con el tiempo se acostumbraba al fuerte dolor que le provocaba el desollamiento. Había un juego muy especial, el juego favorito de su amo, el único juego en el que no lograba acostumbrarse.

—Las clases del viejo Qyburn son aburridas. —Los labios en forma de gusano se curvaron, húmedos. —Vamos a jugar, Reek.

—Pero su padre lo regañará si se ausenta a las clases del Maestre Qyburn, mi Lord. —Su voz tembló, saliendo chillona por el miedo. —Y-yo quiero quedarme… por favor… mi Lord.

—Como tú quieras, Reek. —La malicia con la que se lo dijo lo hizo estremecer.

Lord Bolton le había permitido asistir a las clases del Maestre Qyburn, Theon le estaba muy agradecido, esas pocas horas de la mañana dejaba de ser el muñeco de Ramsay. Theon seguía atento las palabras del Maestre mientras que Ramsay solo se dormía y se comportaba de forma hostil.

—Ya terminaron las clases, Reek. —Ramsay se levantó. —Ahora si podemos jugar ¿verdad?

Theon movió la cabeza, asintiendo. Qyburn dejó la sala, tragó saliva, sabía que le esperaba al momento de impedir el deseo de su amo. Un dedo del pie, ese había sido el precio de su insolencia la última vez.

—Reek. —Comenzó a decir Ramsay, con un tono dulce en su voz. —Ve al escritorio.

Los claros ojos de su amo brillaron ante la orden, Theon se heló en un escalofrío. Sin perder tiempo se puso en pie, con un paso irregular se acercó, sus traqueteos eran lentos por la desnivelación de sus pies.

—Más rápido, Reek.

Ramsay llegó mucho antes que el al escritorio, los dedos de este picaban impaciente la madera. Theon intentó apurar su paso, con poco éxito. En la espera, Ramsay desabrochó su cinturón, Theon ya iba entendiendo que juego sería el de hoy.

—Quítate los pantalones, Reek.

Theon se bajó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su trasero pálido y sus delgadas piernas. Apoyó sus impares dedos en el escritorio, aferrándose con fuerza de este, anticipándose a los golpes que lo harían arañar la madera.

— ¿Es esa la postura correcta, mascota tonta?

—N-no… lo siento… mi Lord.

Levantó sus talones, sosteniéndose con los dedos de sus pies. Enderezó su espalda y cabeza, tirando su trasero hacia atrás.

—Recibirás diez azotes como castigo por haberme hecho esperar por tus servicios. ¿Lo entiendes? —Theon soltó un pequeño chillido al ver el grueso y pesado cuero.

—Sí, mi Lord… Reek fue malo… Reek merece ser castigado.

—Muy bien, quiero que cuentes cada uno y seas agradecido cuando termine.

El cinturón chocó con potencia su piel, haciendo un chasquido en el contacto. Theon gritó y se retorció, hubiese caído si no fuera que se agarraba al escritorio con todas sus ganas.

—Uno… mi Lord.

— ¿Cuánto? No te he escuchado, Reek.

— ¡Uno, mi Lord!

El cuero continuó atentando contra su piel, cada vez con menos piedad. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas. Su voz salía con miedo, con esfuerzo podía seguir el conteo y mantenerse de puntillas entre los traqueteos.

—Mi Lord… por favor… no lo volveré a hacer… por favor. —Rogó desesperado, dolía mucho.

—No te escucho contar, Reek. —Ramsay ronroneó dándole un azote.

— ¡S-siete, mi Lord!

Su trasero ardía, cada golpe le aumentaba el matiz rosado que se había formado. Sus piernas temblaban y su cadera se meneaba hacia adelante, trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo por conservar la postura que a su amo le gustaba, diez azotes eran más que suficientes. Respiraba acelerado, el nivel de sus lágrimas crecía, mojando por completo su rostro.

— ¡Diez, mi Lord! —Gritó con alivio.

— ¿Cómo se dice?

—Muchas gracias, mi Lord. —Respondió, secando sus ojos.

Theon frotó suavemente su trasero, le lastimaba cada mínimo roce. Sorbió por la nariz al levantar sus pantalones. Se quedó quieto en su lugar al oír la ligera voz de Ramsay.

—Quédate así. Aún no he terminado de jugar contigo.

Ramsay se lamió el labio inferior, mirándole las flacas y temblorosas piernas, un atisbo de lascivia resplandecía en sus ojos.

—Acércate, Reek.

Cabizbajo obedeció, se le hacía tormentoso el desplazar. Ramsay acarició sus cabellos en la cercanía, Theon con temor fue alzando paulatino su cabeza. Ver aquellas esquirlas de hielo sucio que su amo tenía como ojos continuamente le daba una sacudida.

—Arrodíllate.

Theon se dejó caer de rodillas. Abrió con grandeza sus ojos al instante en que Ramsay se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se tomó el púbero pene.

—Chupa.

Theon alzó sus manos, atrapando entre sus palmas la polla de su amo. Sus secos labios se separaron y su lengua salió, encontrándose con la punta de la rigidez. Su lengua lamió a lo largo por ambas caras.

—Métetelo en la boca.

Theon lanzó un corto gemido, sus labios se posaron en la húmeda piel. Su cabeza se deslizó de atrás para delante, sorbiendo en cada vuelta. Su lengua se enredó en el tronco, lamiendo al compás de los meneos de su cabeza.

—Mírame, Reek.

Sus ojos subieron al rostro de su amo, una divertida sonrisa bailaba entre los relucientes labios de este. Ramsay tiró de su cabeza, su boca fue rellenada de golpe, lastimándole. Le costaba respirar, su cabeza era movida involuntariamente.

—Muy bien. —Ramsay le acarició la mejilla. —Lo has hecho muy bien.

Consiguió recuperar el mando de su respiración cuando en su boca fue colocada la semilla de su amo. Tragó y después tosió, el caliente líquido quemó su garganta y le depositó un regusto salado en el paladar.

—Muéstrame los dientes.

Abrió su boca, los dedos de Ramsay se introdujeron. Las yemas tocaban el final de sus dientes, acariciándolos con delicadeza. Algo del semen se atoró en la separación de sus torcidos dientes, las uñas ajenas pasaron entre los huecos.

—Eso será suficiente por hoy.

A Theon le invadió la felicidad, había complacido correctamente a su amo y sus dedos seguían intactos.

* * *

Síndrome de Estocolmo ¿dónde?

Extrañaba escribir Thramsay, tenía a mi OTP abandonado


End file.
